Currently, a large amount of pile fabric is employed for car seats, etc. Particularly, recently, car seats are required to have improved properties and performances, and sometimes to be provided with multi-colored patterns and concave-and convex-patterns, in addition to the conventionally demanded properties and performances.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-145457 discloses a multi-color patterned pile fabric in which the piles are formed from three different types of man-made fibers (filaments) consisting of high shrinkage fibers, moderate shrinkage fibers and low shrinkage fibers. In this type of pile fabric, though a natural fiber-like hand and color can be realized, concave-and convex-patterns cannot be sufficiently realized.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-49731 discloses a pile fabric containing, as pile yarns, mixed filament yarns comprising two or more types of filaments different in dyeing property or color from each other. In this type of pile fabric, a grandrelle pattern can be formed. However, even in this type of pile fabric, a concave-and convex-pattern has not yet been realized. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-271255 discloses a pile fabric in which pile yarns produced from crimped filaments comprising a cationic dye-dyeable polyester and non-crimped polyester filaments are used. In this type of pile fabric, a formation of a concave-and convex-pattern has not yet been realized.
As mentioned above, in the conventional multi-colored pile fabrics, various devices for realizing multi-colored patterns have been made. However, the addition of the concave-and convex-patterns to the multi-colored patterns has not yet satisfactorily realized. Also, further development is desired to the multi-colored patterns on pile fabrics.